falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bandyci
Bandyci - grupy morderców, gwałcicieli i innych przestępców, działające na pustkowiach. Napadają oni na miejscowości, karawany oraz podróżnych daleko na pustkowiach. Bandyci nie stanowią jednej organizacji. Są to grupy najczęściej kilku osób napadających bez żadnego planu. Na pustkowiu można znaleźć liczne grupy bandytów. Większość składa się z zaledwie kilku osób. Inni, tacy jak Chanowie, tworzą swoje własne plemienne zwyczaje. Zachodnie Wybrzeże 2160r Oprócz dużej liczby gangów bandytów napotkanych w Nowej Kalifornii, istnieją trzy odrębne grupy bandytów, do których odnosi się pierwszy ''Fallout'': Chanowie, Żmije i Szakale. Wszystkie trzy grupy pochodziły z Krypty 15. *Chanowie *Żmije *Szakale 2240r W Fallout 2 są liczne grupy bandytów, które wciąż są powszechnym widokiem na pustkowiach, ale tylko kilka grup odegrało znaczącą rolę. * Yakuza * Nowi Chanowie Teksas W Teksasie istnieje tylko jeden znany gang bandytów, ale jest bardzo duży i potężny, będąc de facto władcami tej ziemi. Jednak stały się one tylko marionetkami dla Attis, gdzie używa ich, aby zdobyć dla siebie niewolników. Ich bazą jest stary młyn położony w mieście Carbon, który jest całkowicie pod ich kontrolą wspomagany przez burmistrza, który utrzymuje ich szczęśliwe. Gang jest wyjątkowy ze względu na swoje matriarchalne rządy, z porucznikami i głównym przywódcą znanym jako Jane. Gang nosi na ubraniu żółty emblemat, aby odróżnić się od obcych. Stołeczne Pustkowia Bandyci z Stołecznych Pustkowi są w większości wrogo nastawieni. Wędrują po pustkowiach Waszyngtonu. Mają niewiele wspólnego z bandytami od Zachodniego Wybrzeża, z wyjątkiem Bestii z Pustkowi Mojave. Występują w mniejszych grupach i są uzbrojeni w dość szeroki zakres uzbrojenia. Bandyci z Stołecznych Pustkowi nie posiadają centralnego przywódcy, a przywódcy są na poziomie poszczególnych gangów. Jednak w Dziórze, Ashur ma całą ligę bandytów pod jego rządami. Bandyci nie mają sojuszy z innymi frakcjami i zaatakują wszystkich, oprócz innych bandytów lub Łowców niewolników. Wydaje się, że są oni dość okrutni, ponieważ miejsca, w których zamieszkują, są zwykle wypełnione okaleczonymi ciałami bandytów oraz mieszkańców pustkowi, co sugeruje, że torturują oni schwytanych wrogów, a czasem nawet swoich. Największy znany zespół bandytów założył prymitywne miasto w Evergreen Mills. Ten dobrze broniony kanion daje im bazę operacyjną. Plotka głosi, że handlują z handlarzami niewolników, sprzedając swoich jeńców za gotówkę. *Bandyci * Rodzina * Łowcy niewolników Pustkowia Mojave Góry w Joshua Tree są zaskakująco liczne. Jest to idealne miejsce dla paczek anarchicznych myśliwych i psychopatów, czekających na okazję do kradzieży, porwania lub zabicia. Te luźno powiązane gangi najeźdźców rozkoszują się chaosem i anarchią. Szakale to nie więcej niż garstka bandytów żerując na czymkolwiek słabszym od nich. (Nieco) bardziej zorganizowani Żmije składa się z nieco bardziej wykwalifikowanych bandziorów, spotkać ich można w pobliżu głównych dróg, są tam po to by napadać na przechodzące karawany bądź kupców. Dalej na północ są dwa bardziej żałosne gangi, Gang Greaserów, która terroryzuje kanalizację w północnym Vegas, i Gang Skorpiona, który walczy z przerywanymi potyczkami z mieszkańcami Westside. Istnieją również dwie inne główne grupy bandytów: Bestie oraz Wielcy Chanowie. * Szakale * Żmije * Bestie * Gang Greaserów * Gang Skorpiona * Wielcy Chanowie * Bandyci Wspólnota W Wspólnocie Bandyci są bardziej zorganizowani niż wcześniej. Są teraz bardziej zaawansowani technologicznie i mogą używać wieżyczek z karabinami maszynowymi i automatycznych reflektorów - niektórzy przywódcy bandytów nawet sami wymyślili pancerz wspomagany. Jednak bandyci w Wspólnocie nie mają scentralizowanej organizacji i są podzieleni na kilka grup. Według terminali i dialogów, niektóre z tych grup antagonizują się nawzajem, podczas gdy niektóre mają ze sobą sojusz. * Bandyci * Operatorzy * Stado * Wyznawcy Występowanie Bandyci występują we wszystkich grach Serii Fallout. de:Räuber en:Raiders es:Saqueadores fi:Raiders pt:Raiders ru:Рейдеры zh:Raiders Kategoria:Seria Fallout Kategoria:Świat Fallouta Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Fallout Kategoria:Fallout 2 Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Fallout: New Vegas Kategoria:Fallout 4 Kategoria:Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel Kategoria:Fallout Tactics Kategoria:Fallout Tactics 2 Kategoria:Fallout Shelter Kategoria:Van Buren